Missing Pieces
by DreamingWithMyEyesWideOpen
Summary: While you were reading the books, did you ever stopped to think about what Fang was thinking? I did, and these are my interpretations. I take requests. See what Fang was thinking when he fell for Max, how about the beach scene? K until futher notice.


**Me: I've recently become obsessed with James Patterson's series Maximum Ride. He's an excellent writer and his books are really easy to read. Not only is the whole 'Avian-American' really funny and interesting, but I absolutely love the relationship between Fang and Max. One minute they'll be fighting and the next they'll be the best of friends. It reminds me so much of mine and my friend Jimmy's relationship that I loved it more. He really helped me with this story so I gave him his own little space to say something: **

**Jimmy: Hey, people, I just started the series and I only read book one so I wasn't **_**that**_** much help, I only added a little of my perspective, but Syd still told me to write a few words. Um…hope you like it. Back to you, baby.**

**Me: I told you to stop calling me baby! Oh, hi there readers, I didn't see you there. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me… besides Fang. JK. ***_**Sigh* **_**I wish**

Chapter 81 in book one, Maximum Ride: An Angel Experiment

Fang Point of View

_How in the heck does she always manage that? We could be in the middle of nowhere and starving and she could find a McDonalds,_ I thought as we walked up the stone steps of the New York Public Library of Humanities and Social Sciences. Don't get me wrong, I don't resent it, but Max just puzzles me sometimes.

I stopped my mental grumbling long enough to take a good look at my surroundings. It was enough to make me stare for a little more than a second; none of us have ever been in a library before so most of us were openly gawking—well, besides Iggy, but that's just because I don't think it's possible considering that he's blind.

"May I help you?" a guy a little older than us said from behind a big, wooden fancy-shmancy desk. Considering the fact that he was talking instead of hitting, I'm going to say that he's not an Eraser.

Max did her leader thing and stepped forward. "Yes. I was hoping to find information about a certain institute that I _think_ is in New York. Unfortunately, I don't know the whole name or where in New York it is. Is there a computer I could use to search? Or some sort of database?" she said, smiling so nicely that even I was having a tough time deciding whether or not it was real. I don't know why but it annoyed the living heck out of me that this stranger could make her smile like that. This guy isn't anything special. Why should I be mad?

He glanced over the entire group, dirty clothes and all until. Me, standing there with my face as emotional as always; Max, warm smile still there; Iggy, staring blankly across the room; Nudge and Gazzy, still staring around the room in wonder; and Angel, smiling and looking exactly as her name describes her.

The guy paused for a second before responding, "Fourth floor. There are computers in a room off the main reading room. They're free, but you have to sign in."

"Thank you so much," Max said, warm smile back in place. You know, I never noticed how good Max – _ah, wait, two steps back Fang_. This is Max were talking about. It doesn't matter who she smiles at or talks to.

We made our way to the elevators and as we got there, Gazzy pushed number four.

For once, I was tired of silence, it gives me too much room to think, "Well, aren't you the charmer?" I muttered, looking everywhere but Max. The question came out harsher than intended.

"What?" I heard her startled reply at my question, but refused to look up. She let the subject drop but after a moment I wished that someone was talking because with the silence, it felt as if the elevator was shrinking in on us. Sweat was starting to form by the time the doors opened. All of us jumped out as if The Gasman had just proved his title.

We easily found the computer and we walked towards the back desk to sign in. Max stepped forward and signed "Ella Martinez" on the sign in sheet. She looked up and the desk clerk smiled at her. I think I might hurl.

We made our way to the computer and Max and I started to look for clues every possible way we could think of. Google? Bing? You name it, we searched it. We found a million and one institutes but almost none of them seemed to have potential, some of them didn't make any sense. The Institute for Realizing Your Pet's Inner Potential? Explanation, please?

The rest of the flock was doing their own thing: Iggy was mapping out our surroundings with his other senses, Gazzy and Nudge were playing a very unsuccessful game of hangman, and Angel appeared to be talking to herself, but with this little girl? Who knows? She might be communicating with aliens for all we know.

Max and I were hard at work, and as Max typed in another command and the screen flashed bright orange with the word FAIL scrolling across it, before it blacked out altogether. I figured that's it was time to leave.

"It's almost closing time, anyways," I said, as quietly as I always talk.

"Can we sleep here? It's so quiet, I like it in here," Iggy said so softly that I had to strain to hear him.

"Um… I don't think so," Max said, turning her eyes toward to security guard walking towards us, purpose in her stride. I looked around and noticed that everyone in the library had left, we were all alone.

"Let's spilt," I heard Max said, pulling up Iggy so he doesn't get lost or anything of that sort, though I highly doubt that he would.

We ran out of there and found the stairs, stepping down them as fast as we could, expecting Erasers on our tails. Surprisingly enough, we made it out of the library and down the stone steps without anyone attacking us.

**So? How was it? Love? Hate? Should I do more scenes? I'm up for requests. I will do any scene in Fang Point of View, from book 1 through 5. I'm sorry but I haven't read FANG yet so no scenes from that book. Other than that, bring it on. I loved to write this piece, I might update every 4 days or so. Maybe more. Review, please**

**Press it, you know you want to.**

**l**

**l**

**vvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvv**

**vv**

**v**


End file.
